Update 0.9.0
German Cruisers line added *At tiers I to III, German cruisers are more lightly armored than other cruisers. Fight more cautiously against your opponents *At tiers IV to VI, the advantage of German firepower is more evident. Although still fragile, their fast firing guns and torpedoes allow them to really shine with massive damage dealing potential *At tiers VII-X, German cruisers always have more hit points over other cruisers. German cruisers have a unique armor layout that keeps their citadels well protected. *With the best cruiser AP shells and a flat firing arc, the German cruisers excel in gun combat which is perfect for hunting other cruisers and destroyers *Starting from tier VI, German cruisers are equipped with “Sonar Detection” which temporarily increases the cruisers’ “true detection range”. When activated all enemy ships and torpedoes are revealed within its range regardless of smoke and islands New Domination Map “Trident” *Teamwork and skill rule the seas in this new map. Players vie for control on three separate control points. *“Trident” will appear in battles for ships in Tier IV-VII. *Do not rush in as there are plenty of islands nearby that conceal and provide cover for enemy ships. This is definitely not a map for beginners. HE shells can now critical hit citadels *For a critical hit, the HE shell must have enough armor penetration and hit the citadel at a weakly armored area. *HE shells typically have low penetration. High-caliber guns have HE shells with the highest armor penetration. Airplane Bombs now have different armor penetration *Damage now depends on armor penetration and the area that is hit. *Bombs can over-penetrate, i.e. go right through the ship and cause little damage. Camouflage Updates *A camouflage element has been added to the HUD next to consumables in the port *Camouflages with an expired term can now resupply automatically when the player enters the battle. New Career Missions “Elite Upgrade” - Now is the best time to fully upgrade your ship! “Elite Upgrade” missions reward you for fully upgrading your ships Premium Account Package *A new Premium Account Package is now available. The package includes 30 days of Premium Account Time and gives players a daily bonus of three daily supply containers and 100 Gold for 30 days. *A player must log in and collect the daily bonus for 30 consecutive days to collect all the daily bonuses. Missing a day will cause a player to miss out on that day’s daily bonus. Better ship XP display *XP on each ship now can be viewed on the harbor screen *XP required for researching next ship now can be viewed on ship research page Bug fix - Fixed a bug where the free XP convertion does not work Ship Balance All ships *Main battery shell initial speed increased by 7-15% All battleships and cruisers *Main battery shell max dispersion is reduced by 7-15% *Main battery shell min dispersion is reduced by 10-20% Further Changes Developer Post Pre-Update Post= These German cruisers are best characterized by having accurate fast firing high penetration Armor Piercing rounds. However, this is offset by having sub-par High Explosive Rounds with low chances to set fire. Tier 4 and onwards all German Cruisers have torpedos. German Cruises have the fastest torpedo reload times of all cruisers counterbalanced by short ranges and low damage. They were designed specifically for close range encounters At Tier 6, the German Cruises sport the sonar ability which allows German cruisers to detect all ships in their detection radius. Once activated, all torpedoes and ships will be detected regardless of being behind islands or in smoke. Early Tier Cruisers are more lightly armored compared to the other country’s cruisers. Tier 7 and above have better armor and health than other nation’s cruisers. Fast firing and well armored German Cruisers will sure to be a force to be reckoned with in the sea! A new map “Trident” will also appear in update 0.9.0! Teamwork and skill rule the seas in this new map. Players vie for control on three separate control points. Do not rush in as there are plenty of islands nearby that conceal and provide cover for enemy ships. This map will only appear for players in Tier IV-VII. This is definitely not a map for beginners |TL01 = Jasperchua99 |link02 = https://www.facebook.com/wowsblitz/posts/1476695299044793 |EN02 = Greetings, captains! We’re pleased to announce that our latest V0.9.0 is now live on the App Store and Google Play! We have a metric ton of updates and balancing loaded in this one. Take a look through our patch notes to see what’s new! Download the latest version NOW and get sinking!! https://wowsb.onelink.me/2707591831?pid=web&c=0.9.0 The Kriegsmarine has arrived! New German cruisers were added. - At Tiers I to III, German cruisers are more lightly armored than other cruisers. Fight more cautiously against your opponents. - At Tiers IV to VI, the advantage of German firepower is more evident. Although still fragile, their fast-firing guns and torpedoes allow them to really shine with massive damage dealing potential. - At Tiers VII-X, German cruisers always have more hit points than other cruisers. German cruisers have a unique armor layout that keeps their citadels well protected. With the best cruiser AP shells and a flat firing arc, German cruisers excel in gun combat, which is perfect for hunting other cruisers and destroyers. - Starting from Tier VI, German cruisers are equipped with “Sonar”, which temporarily increases the cruisers’ detection range. When Sonar is activated, all enemy ships and torpedoes are revealed within its range regardless of smoke and islands. The new Trident map for Domination mode was added. - Teamwork and skill rule the seas on this new map. Players vie for control on three separate control points. - Trident will appear in battles for Tier IV-VII ships. - Do not rush in as there are plenty of islands nearby that provide cover for enemy ships. This is definitely not a map for beginners. HE shells can now critically hit citadels - For a critical hit, the HE shell must have enough armor penetration and hit the citadel at a weakly armored area. - HE shells typically have low penetration. High-caliber guns have HE shells with the highest armor penetration. Aircraft dive bombs now have different armor penetration. - Damage now depends on armor penetration and the area that is hit. - Bombs can over-penetrate, i.e. go right through the ship and cause little damage. Camouflages were updated - A camouflage element was added to the HUD next to consumables in the port. - Camouflages with an expired term can now resupply automatically when the player enters the battle. Elite Upgrade career missions were added - Now is the best time to fully upgrade your ship! The Elite Upgrade missions offer rewards for fully upgrading your ships. A new Premium Account package was introduced - We are happy to announce that a new Premium Account Package is now available. The package includes 30 days of Premium Account Time and gives players a daily bonus of three daily supply containers and 100 Gold for 30 days. - A player must log in and collect the daily bonus for 30 consecutive days to collect all the daily bonuses. Missing a day will cause a player to miss out on that day’s daily bonus. Ship XP display was improved - XP on each ship can now be viewed on the port screen. - XP required for researching the next ship can now be viewed on the ship research page. Bugs were fixed - A bug, where the free XP conversion was not functioning, was fixed. Ships were rebalanced. - Tier IV: US CV Langley - Max bomb dispersion range was reduced by 15% - Tier VI-VIII: RU CA Budyonny, Shchors, and Chapayev - Max shell dispersion range was reduced by 10% - Tier X: US CA Des Moines - Main battery fire arc was fixed - All Tier VII-X CVs - The armor belt module size was reduced. Carriers are now more susceptible to large-caliber AP shells - All ships - Main battery shell initial speed increased by 7-15% - All battleships and cruisers - Main battery shell max dispersion is reduced by 7-15% - Main battery shell min dispersion is reduced by 10-20% |TL02 = Jasperchua99 }} Category:Update